New Beginnings
by kse93
Summary: When Kali (Deaton's new protégé) comes into town, Derek finds himself in a new chapter in his life. With the new Alpha pack, he finds himself deciding choices he never thought he would have to make.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my very first fic guys so please, bear with me during this! The first few chapters will be plot based but after a few there will be smut. The M rating right now is purely for language. I'll warn you guys when the romantic scenes happen so you can skip if you want._**

**_This story starts essentially as season 3 and along with everything that has gone on BOS. It takes place roughly a month and a half after season 2 ended._**

**_In this Erica and Boyd were a couple in season 2 and everyone known about it. But with what has happened, I've written Jackson and Erica out much like the show. I'll explain why and how they left though._**

**_This story is primarily about Derek and his new love interest Kali. We don't know a thing about her so I'm taking her into my own hands. She's not going to be an Alpha like in the show; she's basically my own character using their name. I will be using their new idea about the Alpha pack and the dangers that come along with them._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters and past plots belong to Jeff Davis and MTV. I am in no way affiliated with either but this story is my own._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Derek woke in his new loft, listening to Boyd and Lydia's conversation. _Never thought they would be friends_, he thought to himself.

It made sense through. Ever since Jackson and Erica left, none of them have been the same. Lydia declared she and Boyd were a part of the Lonely Hearts Club. Derek was more broken over the fact Erica had left. He never even saw it coming. She was there one morning and gone the next.

The only thing she ever left for Boyd was a note that said to not follow her scent. He'd been broken for a week until Jackson left. That's when Lydia started spending all her time with only other person who was still in love and didn't know what to do about it.

Derek still lying in bed was contemplating his day. _Do I just stay here or try to act like the alpha Boyd and Isaac deserve?_ After Erica left, he questioned himself every day. What did he do wrong? After Peter came back he had really tried to prepare them for what was to come. After saving them from the Alpha pack he'd never thought this would happen.

Derek punched the pillow beside him out of frustration and got out of bed. He smelled the coffee and breakfast she's made that morning. He didn't mind her being around anymore since her apparent maternal instinct has kicked in.

He got dressed and descended down the stairs to see Boyd and Erica sitting at the dining table with empty plates in front of them and coffee mugs in their hands. He walked into the kitchen getting a plate of pancakes and his own coffee. As he sat down he realized that Isaac was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Isaac?"

"Early lacrosse practice. He had to leave early," said Boyd.

"Shouldn't you be there too?" Even though he already knew Boyd left the team he felt he should ask.

Boyd just glared at him with his face being an answer enough. He didn't blame Derek for Erica's departure, but he also knew that he was one of the reasons.

"We need to get school," Lydia said to Boyd. "Are you going to the vet clinic today?" She asked as she began clearing the table.

"Yeah, Deaton needs more help today since Scott's been busy." After Jackson left, Coach had a freak out with Scott as his whipping boy. Resulting in Derek picking up the slack at the clinic.

"Alright well, I'll stop by after my shift at the rink. Later Derek."

"Bye," Lydia said waving to him as they walked out the door together.

He cleaned up his stuff and left the loft to go to the clinic.

* * *

Derek didn't mind working there. Deaton paid him well enough for what he did. A lot of heavy lifting and signing in customers, it wasn't anything he couldn't do. He also got some training in his powers. Throughout the last two weeks, he's helped him hone is power. Deaton told him more about his relationship with the Hales but never how it started. Just that their families have always been close and he promised to look after him.

He was writing up a new sheet at the register when he saw a girl walk through the door with 2 suitcases in tow. Tall, brunette, brown eyes, prettier than most. She saw him behind the counter and made a beeline toward him.

"Hi, is Alan Deaton here?"

"Uh yeah, just a sec." Derek walked into the next room telling him a woman is there for him.

Deaton walks into the lobby arms open ready to hug the woman, "Kali! I thought your flight got in later!"

She reciprocated the hug and said, "Yeah I got a slightly earlier flight. Wanted to surprise you; I just got a cab here."

Derek stood there eyeing the two wondering their relationship. They don't look related and the hug looked platonic. He cleared his throat reminding them he was still there.

"Oh god sorry! Derek this is Kali. She's a family friend and staying at my apartment for a few weeks."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kali smiled slightly at Derek. _He's a werewolf, you can't get involved with a werewolf. Let alone an alpha. Oh god, he can probably sense this right now. No, don't look at his eyes. Just focus on Deaton. Not on the uber attractive guy you are just meeting. Can you have feelings for a person you've just met? Oh god calm down. It's just a guy, you've had a boyfriend before. Yeah, think about the one lone boyfriend you've had in the last few years. That'll calm me right down._

Kali held out a hand to Derek which he shook. There was something different about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Her pulse was slightly higher than before, he made sure not to let her see that his was as well.

"You too," he said as a slight smile came across his face. He had never had such a feeling with a girl before.

Deaton sensed something between them and was ready to put a stop to it before it started, "Kali's here to help us with the alpha problem. She's an incredibly skilled witch, which will be a lot more useful than what we're doing right now."

Derek knew that comment was directed towards him. They haven't done much in the last month except hear the police reports that the wildlife had been down in the last month. He and his pack were broken when Erica left and the other weren't two much use without guidance either. They knew nothing about the pack except for the fact there are 4 boys and 3 girls, they're hard to track and they don't want to be found.

"Ok, you're making it sound like I'm the next Willow, calm down," she said as she turned to face Derek. "I'm not _that_ great; hence me being here getting training. But sure, I can do _some_ stuff."

"You train witches too?"

"Oh yeah, witches, werewolves, vamps, the whole nine." Kali replied sarcastically.

Derek eyes slightly widened at the statement. He wouldn't be shocked with that, look what else we have in this world.

"Like I told you before, my family has explored every branch of life that we can. Which means we have an extended knowledge in the supernatural. And I don't _train_ werewolves; you're a...special case."

Kali looked down at her hands after Deaton said that, as if she knew why he was so involved in Derek's life. _Should I tell him later? No, that's Deaton's job. If he hasn't told him now he probably has a good reason. Why do I even care? I've known this guy for 4 minutes. Priorities Kali._

Derek noticed her slight gesture and took it as a sign of worry. _What hasn't he told me? Why the hell does she know and I don't? I already know about he and my mom's almost romance. Dear god I hope we're not related._

As Deaton heard his thoughts he chirped up, "Kali, why don't I take you home? Derek, watch the place while I'm gone. I'll put the sign to closed so can you just feed the dogs and finish stock that shelf?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry about it," he said has he looked back down at the computer he was on.

"Thanks, Kali lets go."

Derek glanced up from his screen to see them leaving. As Kali walked out the door behind Deaton, she looked over her shoulder to meet Derek's eyes. He smiled slightly at her as she left.

He chuckled to himself going back to form he was working out. _Here's hoping a few weeks turns into a few months._

Kali left the clinic smiling widely following in Deaton's footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This story is primarily about Derek and his new love interest Kali. We don't know a thing about her so I'm taking her into my own hands. She's not going to be an Alpha like in the show; she's basically my own character using their name. I will be using their new idea about the Alpha pack and the dangers that come along with them._**

**_AN: Ok since I'm just getting into this, it's going to take me a bit longer. I just wanted to know if you guys want shorter chapters so you don't have to wait as long or longer chapters with wait times being 1-2 weeks. PM with what you think is best!_**

**_Disclaimer: All characters and past plots belong to Jeff Davis (possibly Joss Whedon) and MTV. I am in no way affiliated with either but this story is my own._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

"Dude, you need to get off being Coach's little bitch boy. We've only hung out 9 times in the last two weeks." Stiles had been irritated ever since Jackson left. He figured this would be his time to be shoulder that Lydia needed to cry on, only she turned to Boyd for that. Scott has been saddled with being Coach's new favorite player which left them no time to be the buddies they once were.

"I am not Coach's new 'bitch boy'. And my mom has been happy with this new thing. Have you noticed my grades have gone up since I've been busy?" Scott asked as he closed his locker. He wasn't in favor of being the new favorite either, but the other teachers saw how hard Coach has been. He loved the new grades he's been getting due to that and his mom was happy with the few nights Stiles has been over. Ever since his mom found out about his wolfness, she was more protective than other. He knew she was just trying to keep him 'normal' but it was getting to be overkill.

Stiles looked genuinely offended as his friend said that. "You would think after I saved your ass with Old Man Argent she'd have had warmed up to me. And we both know those are pity grades."

"I don't think my mom really cares if they're pity grades. As long as she doesn't have to meet with the new principal, she's happy. She said the new guy gave her the creeps." After Gerard's sudden disappearance the school was quick to find a replacement. Of course they were ready to taken anyone who would want the job. Having the last two mysteriously leave isn't something most people gravitate towards.

"Well yeah when you have a toupee that scares even me most people run the other way. Speaking of people who've run the other way, have you talked to Alison recently?"

"And while I wish that wasn't the way we start a conversation about her, not really. Saw her yesterday on my way to chem. Wasn't much too it except 'Hey, how's it goin?' 'Not much.' 'Bye.' kind of thing. I just wish I could hold her and tell her 'Everything is going to be ok.' Except last actual conversation we had, she told me to stop lying to her." Alison had been distant from everyone since her grandfather. Scott knew she still partially blamed him for her mom and rightfully so. He just wished he could make it better.

"Ok this is why we need Stiles/Scott time. You weren't this expressive when you were hanging out with me and not wolfy Isaac," said Stiles.

"Yes, I was. You just weren't paying attention."

Stiles thought to himself for a minute, "Yeah, that's pretty accurate. But still come on man…"

"Also, Deaton has been sending Isaac and me on all these little missions anyways. There isn't that much time in my life when it goes, lacrosse, school, more lacrosse, mom time, stupid mission time, and then bed. If you want to deal with emotionless super vet, go right ahead." Scott and Isaac have been going on these 'try to find the alpha' missions Deaton sent them. This often led to nowhere except Scott being frustrated.

Stiles started to make a snarky retort before Scott's phone rang. He looked at the phone, saw it was Deaton and picked up right away. "Hey is everything alright? Please tell me we're not trying to find the Alpha pack again."

"Hey ask him if I can come. Has he forgotten my dad is a Sheriff? I have connections!"

Scott waved his hand in Stiles' face as a gesture to shut up. "A meeting at 8? Aright, uh...can Stiles come? ...you wanted him there anyways why? ...yeah we'll bring Lydia too. Look what's this for? ...ok ok, Bye."

He ended the conversation with Stiles looking confused at him, "Ok I'm happy I'm going so I don't have to sit at home and deal with dipshit Reddit people all night, but why the hell does he want me there? And Lydia for that matter?"

"I don't know, he just said 'bring both of them.' Can you talk to Lydia; I got to get to English?" Scott asked before walking down a separate hallway from Stiles.

"Yeah sure, I'll ask her next period. See ya." Stiles left Scott to get to his other class.

"Things are about to get even more busy, great," Scott muttered to himself before sitting down. _So now my time consists of get Alison back, lacrosse, get my mom to stop freaking, find and stop the Alpha's, and figure out why Deaton wants Stiles and Lydia. Nope, not busy at all_

* * *

Stiles ran into Lydia before her next class.

"Lydia! Hey wait a sec!" Stiles said as he chased her down the hall.

She stopped a few feet before her class before turning around to him. "Stiles, what the hell do you want?"

"Whoa, got enough venom in that sentence there?"

"I'm sorry, I just saw Alison and she made my day just that more crap." Alison was almost a different person. She went from being a happy positive person to miss loner chick. Lydia knew she had her reasons but so did she. She's been in love with Jackson for more than 3 years, love like that doesn't fade overnight.

"I get her giving Scott shit but why you?" Stiles knew since Jackson that he'd never have Lydia the way he yearned for her, but he still felt some protective instinct towards her.

"I was being pushy about wanting to hang and she got pissed. She basically said that she was mad at me for being able to heal better than her." Lydia started pacing around the hallway starting to rant, "I'm sorry I don't wear all my emotions on the outside. People look up to me here. I still have that 'she went crazy and wandered around the woods for two days' stigma on me. I'm finally trying to get that gone and not have people think I'm going to have some meltdown over jackass leaving me. I mean why can't-"

He couldn't listen to this anymore, "Look Lydia it's different for her alright? Her mom died. It's not like she can't go find her or get in contact with her again. She's gone and never coming back. It's going to take her awhile to cope with that...I should know."

Lydia stopped in her tracks seeing the hurt on his face. _God, how can I be so stupid. Of course he knows what she's going through. His mom... _"Stiles, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She reached to grab his hand.

He jerked his hand away before she could reach it. "It's ok. Look, ugh, I wanted to tell you that Deaton is calling some wolf meeting and wants us there."

"Deaton?" Lydia looked confused then remembered a second later, "Oh the vet! Why does he want us there?"

"He didn't tell Scott; just have us there by 8."

The bell rang and Lydia started to leave. She quickly turned around and talked to Stiles, "Tell them I'll be there."

Stiles smiled back at her before dashing to his class. _We all know Lydia has some kind of powers but the both of us? Something's weird. I don't even think I should be surprised at this point._

* * *

_Around 7 pm_

Derek waiting around his apartment for Isaac and Boyd to get home was tedious. Derek just feels that this proves how horrible of an Alpha he is. _First Erica, now these two not listening to me. God is there anything I can do at this point?_

Isaac and Boyd walked through the door at 7:15 seeing Derek at the table reading a book.

"I'll deal with where you were later, go take a quick shower, Deaton wants us at the clinic at 8."

"_Another _meeting? Ok well _you_ take whatever bullshit mission it is this time." said Isaac as he was walking to the bathroom. He was getting tired of doing this nearly every week with zero results. While Isaac was happy to be a wolf, just being a part of this pack was draining him. All he ever did was make himself completely incompetent to them. Derek promised him power, a place in the world, a way to defend myself. I didn't ask for this bullshit too.

Boyd walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle. Derek looked over and said "Are we ok?"

Derek hadn't known where he completely stood with Boyd yet. Ever since Erica left, Boyd and Derek had been distant. Neither of them even knew how to start a conversation about it. Until tonight.

"Do you really want to have this talk now," he asked as he took a gulp of water while walking to the table to sit in front of Derek.

"Yeah, I do. I need to know how my pack is dealing," Derek trying to be as calm as possible. He'd been trying to be a better Alpha lately but that wasn't enough he guessed.

"Fine. Right now I'm feeling pretty indifferent towards you. Erica left the pack because of you and the dangers of it. I'm here because I want that sense being a part of something. I feel the extra power from us being in a pack, but not the emotional kinship. You turned a bunch of teenagers, what the hell do you expect? We need an alpha that is going to teach us so we don't end up dying. Show me you know what you're doing or figure out how to do it." Boyd then left to get ready for the meeting.

Derek sat there and thought about what Boyd had just said. _I am trying. But I don't much more I can take. I need Deaton. He's the only one who can help because right now all he's telling me to do is be a parent and that's clearly not working._

* * *

_Around 8 pm_

Deaton and Kali are already at the clinic setting up various herbs and powders; while everyone walks into the exam room at the clinic.

Kali sees Stiles walking into the exam room and starts whispering in Deaton's ear, "You weren't kidding about the power. It's radiating off of him. Is he ok?"

He whispers back, "That's why you're here."

Deaton stops what he's doing and looks up at everyone, "Good you're all here. First off, I want you all to meet Kali." She slight waved to everyone to which they reciprocated. "She's a witch who's going to be able to help us deal with the Alphas. Kali,"

She got off from the wall she was standing on and started speaking "Ok, you two," pointing to Lydia and Stiles, "have powers, but in different ways. I know a little so I'm going to teach you what I know. We're going to start having weekly training practices. Violence doesn't always work, so you need magic."

Lydia looking stunned said, "Powers? I have powers? Him maybe but not me."

"You're a connector. You can connect and interact with people from other dimensions or who have passed on. Why do you think Peter targeted you? Because you were the easiest too. I'm pretty positive you're impervious to any other magic though. Which is why we need training," said Kali.

Deaton place a map of the entire city on a table as Kali started scattering the powder all over the map. Everyone started hovering over it.

Isaac looking at them with a confused face asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"A locator spell. Every time Deaton did this spell himself, he was only able to get where they were days after they had been there. With Stiles and I, we might be able to find their hang out," replied Kali.

"Everything set up?" asked Deaton.

"Yep. Ok Stiles hold my hand. and say these words when I tell you too 'trouvez les alphas'," Stiles walked towards her and held her hand. Kali held their hands over the map.

"OK now." They both said the words "trouvez les alphas" and the map glowed then simmered to a glow on one spot on the map.

Derek sucked his cheeks in and clenched his jaw. "That's my old house."

Everyone's head shot up as he began to leave.

"Derek, you can't go alone. Take-" Before Deaton could finish his sentence Kali chimed in, "I'm going to. This is my first night here I want to see what were up against," she turned to Deaton, "and no arguing."

Derek waited for Kali by the door while she got her coat to leave.

Deaton watched them get into the car together. _If they break each other's hearts, we're dead._


End file.
